The Mirror
by MRDarling
Summary: Dramione: Draco and Hermione's granddaughter attends Hogwarts. She is in her 7th year and head girl too. She falls through a mirror of time and lands back in her grandparent's time at Hogwarts. Everyone thinks she is Hermione Granger. She must find the mirror to get back to her time period.-Still writing
1. Chapter 1-Falling

Hello, I am still writing this story out. It came to me while I was trying to take a nap the other day and just had to start writing it out. I know the grammar is not perfect. Please forgive me.

NOTE: NOT in the Harry Potter cannon. Usually I like things to go along with the cannon but not for this story. I do not own any thing of Harry Potter. It all goes to JK Rowling who is a marvelous writer. The story idea of going back in time is my idea. Hermione Malfoy is the granddaughter of Draco and Hermione. I ship Dramione by the way. So back to Hermione Malfoy- granddaughter and goes back in time. She meets up with Harry, Ron and Draco. She has to find the mirror to get back to her own time. I hope you enjoy and please read and review. Love you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Falling

My name is Hermione Malfoy. You may be wondering who I am so just sit down and I'll tell you. You may have heard about Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley right? Well, some people think that Hermione Granger married Ronald Weasley but she didn't. She married my grandfather Draco Malfoy. You read right, grandfather. Hermione Granger WAS my grandmother. Sadly, she passed away after my 5th year of attending Hogwarts. Grandfather was terribly sad that the love of his life passed away. I miss her too. I was even named after her. My father is Scorpius Malfoy and he married a pure-blood girl named Penelope Youngblood. He married young, he wanted to marry my mother quickly. They love each other most dearly. It's sometimes annoying with the hugging and snogging. They have two children. I'm the oldest out of the two of us. I have a younger brother, who by the way is very annoying, named Phineas Malfoy. He was named after a great-great something- or-other grandfather named Phineas Nigellus Black.

Anyway, us Malfoy's just kept getting richer and richer over the years. The money just keeps rolling in. My grandfather is a great businessman, he knows when to invest those lovely gold galleons or when not to. My father is in the family business too and pretty good at his job. My mother is beautiful with her dark hair and pale complexion. I wish I look like her. She stays in our mansion, she makes friends with all the important people. She invites them for tea or for parties. I love the parties. Mother is great at making the parties magical and beautiful. My younger brother Phineas is in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. He's in Ravenclaw. He's very clever and a know-it-all. Grandfather was a little upset when Phineas was put in Ravenclaw but Grandmother was proud. I'm in my last year of Hogwarts which means...NEWTS. Ugh. I'm in Slytherin and head girl. Grandfather was pleased when I was placed in Slytherin my first year. That was his house and he was proud of it. Grandmother was proud of me too. Grandmother was in Gryffindor. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be in that house. The house with the famous Harry Potter. I've read heaps of books about him. Grandmother and he were good friends growing up. She would show me moving pictures of her, Uncle Ron and Harry.

Heaps of people tell me I look just like my Grandmother Hermione. I have bushy brown hair, the same height, same lean build. My hair is crazy, I can't control it very well and Grandmother taught me a couple of spells she used for her own crazy hair. If you put a picture of her as a teenager next to my face you wouldn't be able to tell the difference unless you look very closely. Grandmother's eyes were a pretty chocolate brown. I have the Malfoy gray/silver eyes. Also, I'm slightly paler than Grandmother. My brother looks like a Malfoy. Seems the males in our line look pretty similar. The blonde hair, pale complexion and gray eyes, and seems it drives girls crazy.

As you know, I am in my 7th year of Hogwarts. I have to say I loathe potions class. It is so boring. Herbology is boring, Ancient Rune's is boring. Muggle studies is boring. I guess my favourite classes are Transfiguration and Arithmancy. I'm second in my class at Hogwarts. There is this annoying boy named Henry Longbottom who is top of the class. I hate him and he's in Gryffindor.

Potions class, so, my hair kept getting bigger by the second. The cauldron in front of me bubbled pink goop. I roll my eyes and stir clockwise. Henry peers into my cauldron and tsks at me.

"Shut it Longbottom." I snap at him. Who does he think he is huh? He looks at me with his pretty brown eyes all innocent like. Ugh.

"Look, you added too much ground beetle. If you add..." he stops talking. I glare at him then give him my best smile which he shrinks back to his cauldron. He slumps his broad shoulders and stares into his cauldron to avoid eye contact.

"Oh Longbottom. Thanks for your help. I know your grandfather is headmaster of Hogwarts and all that nonsense. You must think you are very special hm?" I say sweetly to him. Henry gulps and shakes his head. "Next time, keep your half-blooded nose out of my business. I can't learn anything if you are always there trying to help me."

"Right, I'm sorry Hermione. I just figured..."

I tuned him out. I don't know why I'm mean to him. Honestly, I'm a pretty nice person. I guess I'm mean to him because he's number one in our year. He's headboy too. He's also very handsome but doesn't seem to know it. He has those pretty brown eyes and dark wavy hair.

Finally, class ends. Thank God. I can get away from Longbottom. I fill my little tube up with the pink goop and hand it over to the professor. I grab my leather bag and run for the door. I make it into the hallway and try to get lost in the crowd of students. Of course my hair is huge from the steam from the cauldron so Longbottom finds me quickly. He grabs my elbow and pulls me towards a corner.

"Look Hermione. I know you don't like me and all. It's been two months since we started our 7th year. Can't we just get along this year? We have to work together as Head Boy and Girl you know." he said. He bent his head down, I hate being a little short. His pretty eyes looks into mine. I can feel the blush trying to creep up into my cheeks.

"Fine, I'll try to get along with you. It is our last year and all that rot." I pull my elbow out of his gentle grasp. He looks relieved.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then Hermione." he smiles. I suddenly blush. Curses! He has such a pretty smile, the way corners of his lips turn up, a heart stopping smile. He fixes his bag over his shoulder then hurries off down the hallway. I had forgotten about having Head duties tonight. We have to make our rounds around the castle and write up any students who are out after hours.

Dinner time finally came around. I accidently bumped into a 2nd year student on the way over to the Great Hall and sent his books sprawling down the hallway. I groan and turn back to help him. My stomach rumbles as I pick up his books. He mumbles a "thank you". I smile at him then bolt into the Great Hall. The food smells so good. I sat down at the Slytherin table with my fellow Slytherins. I pile my plate up with grilled chicken, grilled pork chops, four different kinds of vegetables, three buttered rolls and finally a cold glass of pumpkin juice.

"Merlin's disco pants Hermione!" cried Hannah Crabbe. She is one of my friends. Her grandfather is friends with mine though I've heard how stupid Mr. Crabbe is. His granddaughter is alright. She's nice and smart. A cute blonde girl, I'm glad she managed to get her mother's looks. "You are going to get fat, fat, fat with all that food. You won't be able to fit into your robes in another month!"

I stuff my mouth full of chicken with a laugh. My stomach finally stopped complaining at me.

"Sorry, I did not eat much today Hannah my love." I say. Paul Goyle sits down next to me and fills his plate up with food. I watch him for a moment then he stops filling his plate to look at me. He quirked a dark eyebrow at me.

"What?" he asks. I smile widely and Hannah giggles softly. Paul smiles back at us and takes a bite out of his buttered roll. "You two are so silly. Makes me wonder why I'm even friends with the likes of you two." he laughs. I drape an arm over his shoulder and bat my eyelashes at him.

"It's because you love us and we are best friends." I say. He pushes my arm off his shoulders.

"Right, that must be it. I need to get more male friends." he says. "Hey, Knight! Wanna hang out later tonight?" he yells down the table at a tall blond boy in our year. Jonas Knight nods his head then goes back to flirting with the girls.

"I don't think Henry liked you touching Goyle."Hannah whispers into my ear. I look over my shoulder toward the Gryffindor table. Henry's eyes lock with mine for a moment. He looks away quickly to speak to a friend but I saw that look. His mouth was in a thin line and eyebrows furrowed like he was unhappy.

"Who cares what Longbottom thinks." I say peevishly. Hannah shrugs her shoulders. Who cares what he thinks. Goyle is my friend and has been for as long as I can remember. I ate my dinner in silence and get up. I said "bye" to my friends then went to the library to work for a bit.

NEWTS is so annoying. The teachers must feel like they have to give us mounds of homework. I sometimes stay up to 2am to finish off homework. I have heard of students passing out in class from stress. I've seen students come out of exams shaking like a leaf and looking as pale as a ghost. Ah, wonderful things to look forward too in several months. I know I'm going to be a nervous wreck come exam times. I'm worried I will forget all of the things I've learned over the past seven years.

Holy Cricket! The time flew by fast. It is time for me to do my rounds with Longbottom. I pack my homework away into my bag and put the books back on the shelves. I hurtle down the hallways to get to my common room to drop off my books. I dump my books onto my bed then quickly run my fingers through my tangled hair. I peer into the mirror to make sure I look somewhat decent.

"This is as good as it's going to get" I say to myself. I straight out my green and silver tie. I pick up a pink flowered clip and pin back some of my hair. I smile to myself then go out to meet Longbottom. He stands in the doorway of the Head's common room. I tap his shoulder when I come up behind him. He jumps and wheels around to stare at me. His eyes were wide in surprise.

"For all that is holy Hermione! You scared me!" he cries. I laugh. He just looks so funny with those wide eyes and surprise look. He smiles down at me. I stop laughing and scowl at him. I turn my head to look down the hallway.

"Let's just go." I say and stomp down the hallway. I hear Longbottom following behind me. He has longer legs than I do so he catches up quickly. We head for Slytherin first. I keep quiet the whole twenty minutes we roam the area. We head for Hufflepuff next. Along the way there we found Peeves. Peeves blew raspberries at us then bounced off the walls down the hallway. I hate Peeves. He dumped a bucket of rat guts on me my 2nd year of school. I had to scrub myself off in the shower for a whole hour.

As we walk around Hufflepuff area, Longbottom's hand keeps bumping into mine. Finally, after the fifth time I whack his hand.

"What did I do?" he looks annoyed.

"You keep bumping my hand and it's annoying me!" I snap at him. Henry scowls then his eyes looked over my head. This irked me. I am trying to have a conversation with him and he's not even looking at me. He pushes me to the side gently. "What are...I'm talking to you Longbottom!" I yell at his back. He stops in front of a huge golden mirror. One I've never seen before and I've walked around the Hufflepuff halls loads of times.

"I've never seen this mirror before." Henry states plainly. I step over to him to look at the mirror. It is a beautiful mirror. I feel drawn to it. I brush my fingers over the smooth, cold surface. It looks like it came from the Renaissance era. Gold and very ornate with flowers and birds along the sides.

The mirror lit up suddenly which startle us both. Longbottom leaped back about ten feet behind me. The whole hallway is flooded with bright light. I feel a tugging on my arms. I step close to the mirror. The lights seem to bend and wrap around my wrists and up along my arms and pulls me. I'm too startled to cry out. Last thing I hear is Longbottom yelling my name then I am falling through the mirror to the other side.


	2. Chapter 2: Golden Trio

Chapter 2: Golden Trio

It felt like walking through water inside of the mirror. I was able to breathe and I looked around me. I saw the hallway, maybe it was the same hallway I just came from or maybe a different one but it looked the same. I move my legs to get to the hallway, to get to solid ground. I then fall out of the mirror into the hallway. I land on my hands and knees. I shake my head trying to clear it.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" I hear a voice I don't know. I feel a large hand on my back which is trying to help me sit up.

I look up into the face of Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter. I gasp and throw myself back against the wall. THE Harry Potter. He is young too, not like how I've seen him when he came to my house when growing up. He would sit me on his knees and tell me stories of his days at Hogwarts when I was a little tot. He would tell me magical adventures he had with grandmother and Uncle Ron.

"The hall lit up and suddenly you were on your knees!" he says and I can hear the deep concern in his voice.

"I'm...I'm..." I can't even speak properly. Come on Hermione! You just fell into a mirror and now sitting in front of Harry Potter! A young Harry Potter! Speak! Come on, form words in your head.

"Come on, let me help you." he says and he grabs me from under my arms and hoists me up. I can't keep my eyes off him. He is so young. Maybe the same age as myself, I don't know. I reach over to touch his cheek to see if he is real with my fingers. His cheek is warm and a little stubbly. Harry raises an eyebrow and gently takes my hand off his cheek.

"You are real! Merlin's beard! What in the hell just happened?" I yell and turn to look for the mirror. The golden mirror is nowhere to be seen. "No, the mirror was here!" I point to the bare wall where the mirror should have been. "It was here!"

"Alright, Hermione. I'm scared now. I'm going to take you to Madam Pomfrey." he says gently and wraps an arm around my shoulder. I pull myself from his grasp.

"No, I have to find this mirror. This...this isn't right." I say stubbornly.

"Is Hermione alright?" I hear another voice. I look over to see Uncle Ron, young too. I just can't take it. "She looks like she's gone a bit mental!" Ron said. I pass out against Harry Potter.

I wake up in the hospital wing. It looks like it hasn't changed much over the years. Madame Pomfrey fusses over a student in the next bed over. I have only seen her portrait hanging in the hospital wing. The one we have is sweet, Madam Rosemary, and she loves giving us ginger cookies before we leave the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey turns to me and sees I am awake. She smiles and checks my temperature then helps me sit up in the bed.

"Well Miss Granger, seems you gave your friends a fright. They said you have never fainted before as far as they know. They both carried you to the hospital wing." Miss Granger? Oh, she is talking to me. She must think I am my grandmother, Hermione Granger. Well, we do look pretty similar.

"Madam Pomfrey? May I go now? I have some...um...very important things I must do." I say and swing my legs off the side of the bed to get up. She grab my legs gently and pushes them back onto the bed.

"Oh no, my dear. You must stay here for a couple more hours to make sure you are perfectly well before I send you off." she says firmly. I scowl at her and fold my arms across my chest. Dumb Madam Pomfrey. I don't need to stay here. I have to find this mirror. I'm going to go crazy if I don't.

Finally, those slow couple of hours ticked by and she released me. She told me to come back if I am feeling the slightest bit odd. Truth be told, I feel odd, I am out of my timeline! I go down the stairs and spot Uncle Ron and Harry on their way up to see me. I am still in awe at them. I can not get over how young they look.

"Hermione! We were just coming up to see you. You feeling better there mate?" asks Ron. He stands beside me with a big smile. He is so tall and his hair is so bright red. Uncle Ron I know has graying hair, a bit of a tummy and big glasses.

"Oh yes, I feel wonderful." I roll my eyes. Ron frowns then points to my tie and jumper. Oh Merlin! I'm in Slytherin! My grandmother was in Gryffindor with Uncle Ron and Harry!

"Why are you sporting Slytherin colours?" he asks. Harry joins us and looks at my tie and jumper. He too looks confused.

"Oh, I uh...um...look I'm a bit tired Unc...er Ron. Let's go back to the Gryffindor common room." I say. Truth is I could not find a good enough lie about my clothes. I am in Slytherin. I can't tell them I jumped through a mirror to their time. I would sound like a head case! I walk down the stairs and over to the Gryffindor common room. Good thing I am head girl so I know where all the common rooms are. I don't know the password to get in. The fat lady stares at me and waits. I look over at Harry and Ron to come up behind me.

"Acid pops." Harry said. I will have to remember the password. It is easy enough to remember. Hopefully the password won't change anytime soon. The fat lady's portrait swings open and I walk through the hole in the wall. I look around the room. People I've seen in pictures from my Grandmother's photo album stand or sit around in the common room doing homework or playing games. This is too weird for me.

"I need to go lay down." I whisper. I can feel myself wobble on my feet. I'm going to faint again. I head over to the stairs. Harry grabs my shoulders and steers me in another direction.

"No, Hermione. These are stairs to the boys dormitories. Those are for the girls." he says. I blush hard. This is so embarrassing. I climb the stairs to the girl's dormitories. I stumble around trying to find my dorm. A couple of the girls look annoyed with me when I finally find a room that has my grandmother's name on it. I open the door and walk inside. All the beds look the same. All of them red and gold with red curtains. Great. I look for the bedside table with books. I find the bedside table with mounds of books off to the far corner on my right so I walk over and plop down onto the bed. I close my eyes and feel exhausted.

Someone is poking me and it's most annoying. I groan. I open my eyes to find a dark haired Indian girl staring at me. I sit up in the bed and stare back at her.

"Hermione, you are going to be late! Breakfast is almost over." she says and shoves a clean uniform into my hands.

"Oh yes, um...right. What classes do I have today?" I ask, I honestly have no idea what classes my grandmother was/is taking. The girl gives me a weird look then shoves a big schedule in front of my nose. "Thanks..." I don't know her name. She shrugs her shoulders and walks off. I quickly strip out of my Slytherin clothes and put on the Gryffindor ones. It feels the same but awkward at the same time. The colours are all wrong. I want to put on my green and silver tie. I look in the mirror and see the floral pin I had in my hair from before. I fix it then head down the stairs.

I run into the Great Hall. Everything seems to look the same which is a good thing for me. For a brief moment I am happy. I see the Slytherin table and run toward it. I laugh and sit down on the bench and grab a plate. I am starving! The food looks and smells so good.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Mudblood?" I look up to see who dared to call me a mudblood. A blond boy about my age who scowls at me. He looks like he wants to hex me to next year.

"How dare you! I'm not a mudblood! I should hex you for saying such things to me!" I snarl at him. He slams his fist down against the table and makes all the dishes around him rattle.

"You stupid Mudblood! Go back over there with those ticks!" he yells at me. It hits me who he is. I've never seen such hate in his eyes before and it alarms me.

"Grandfather?" I say loudly then slap a hand over my mouth. He gets up from his spot and stomps over to me. He is going to hex me! I just know it! My own grandfather is going to hex me!

"Get away from our table!" he yells in my face. "Go back to Potter and Weasel breath!" he grabs my arm roughly and pulls me off the bench. I stumble away from the bench and fix my skirt and tie. My grandfather would never treat me in such a fashion. How dare he!

"Malfoy!" I hear from over my shoulder.

"What!" both young grandfather and I yell at the same time. Grandfather, alright, I'm going to call him Draco, Draco scowls at me. Harry looks from me to Draco. Harry wraps his arm around my shoulder to pull me away from Draco. Draco sneers at Harry and tilts his head up like he smells something bad.

"That's right, take your filthy little friend away from here Potter." he says. I open my mouth to say something but Harry pulls me to the Gryffindor table quickly. He sits be down on the bench.

"How dare he speak to me like that! So rude! How could grandmother love someone like that! Honestly! I'm a Malfoy" I say frustrated. Ron put his pumpkin juice down and looks at Harry. They both must think I am off my rocker. "Er...I mean, that Malfoy. He's rotten to the core!" I yell. Ron nods his head with a laugh. Forgive me Grandfather! I just called you rotten. Ok, you are a bit rotten and a spoiled brat.

"Are you sure you are alright Hermione? You've been acting very oddly. You even went over to the Slytherin table to sit down to eat! You hate Slytherin!" Ron says. Harry sits down beside me.

"Yes, you have been acting a bit odd." Harry says. He stuffs a piece of toast into his mouth. I pile my plate up with food. Ron drops his bacon onto his plate to watch me. Maybe grandmother does not eat very much? How cares. I'm starving and I need the energy to look for the mirror.

"I guess I'm just a bit tired you know. I'm not thinking straight. I'm fine though." I smile at both of them. I shovel food into my mouth.

First class of the day is potions. Blast it all. I loathe potions class. Longbottom always beats me at it. I follow Harry and Ron. I'm still star struck that I'm following behind Harry Potter. He's gorgeous. Those green eyes of his and black hair. I seem to be a sucker for black haired men. I guess it's weird that I know him as a much older Harry Potter. Graying but still has a youthful face. I've had a little crush on him for as long as I can remember. Does this make me weird?

Potions class looks the same. The professor is different of course. Someone named Slughorn. He seems to like Harry a great deal. I stand beside Harry and Ron and notice a round faced boy at the table. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Hello Hermione." he says to me. I wave at him, I don't know his name. Draco walks by the table and purposefully bumps against the boy. The boy knocks into his carefully laid out ingredients and spills half of them on the table and floor.

"Watch it Longbottom." snaps Draco. I scowl at Draco. He does not seem to care. He walks to his table like he owns the whole bloody room. I hate him. Can I hate my grandfather? Ok, I can hate the young him. I help Longbottom clean up his spilt ingredients and repair glass bottles and vials.

"Longbottom, I know your grandso...well...nevermind. Here." I stumble over my words and hand him a repaired glass beaker.

"Thanks for helping me Hermione. You always help me out." he says and carefully places glass bottles on the table that I repaired with my wand.

"It's no problem Longbottom. Any time." I smile at him. He smiles back. Potions class begins and I've already tuned out the teacher. I always do that. I am going to have to break this habit of mine before I graduate. I look over at Draco who has his notebook in front of him. He writes down his notes with a pretty quill. I know he writes in neat lines and perfect penmanship. I guess I can see why grandmother fell in love with him. He's got beautiful white blond hair, his eyes are a pretty shade of grayish silver. His nose is straight. He bites on his bottom lip as he thinks about something. I smile to myself. This is so weird to see my grandfather at age 17, he is my age.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger? Miss Granger?" I felt a jab into my side. Ron did it. He nods his head towards the professor.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask. Professor Slughorn frowns, in one hand he holds a glass vial with clear liquid in it.

"Kindly pay attention. This is important information for your NEWTS exam Miss Granger" the Professor says.

"Malfoy." I correct him without thinking. Draco looks up from his notebook confused. His gray eyes narrows and stares at me.

"Malfoy?" What about Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Slughorn asks. He glances over at Draco. I am going to have to wrap my head around this whole "I'm Hermione Granger" bit. Everyone thinks I am Hermione Granger. I must act like my lovely grandmother.

"Nothing, sorry. Go on Professor." I tell him. He bristles for a moment then clears his throat. I pick up my quill to take notes.

Classes end finally. It is hard to pretend to be someone else. I raised my hand in every class to answer questions. Grandfather said that Grandmother Hermione was a know-it-all, but he said it with a smile. His eyes would twinkle when he talks about his lovely Hermione.

I follow Harry and Ron out to the lake after dinner. I sit down with a book in my lap. Grandmother loved books, I love books too but seems she loved them more. I listen to Harry and Ron prattling on about school and homework. Then they talk about Quidditch. The sun feels good against my back. I sigh happily and look at both Harry and Ron. For now I am part of the Golden Trio and it feels good.


	3. Chapter 3: Must Find

Chapter 3: Must find

I woke up in my new bed, the sun was shining bright through the windows. I sit up in the bed and rub my eyes. The other girls in my dorm are stirring. I have to say, I kind of like sleeping in this dorm. It's cozy and welcoming. I know I am to sleep in the Head girl's dorm, the other Hermione is head girl you know. I just did not feel like having to deal with Draco. I throw my covers off, get dressed then head off for the Great Hall for food.

It's been almost a week since I've fallen through that dumb mirror. Harry and Ron seem a bit more relaxed now. They are kind of funny blokes. Though, I admire Harry more than Ron. You know...my crush on Harry. Ugh, so embarrassing.

I actually skip to the Great Hall and turn a corner. I can see the door now! Yes, the food smells so good. My wrist gets grabbed from behind. I wheel around to see a pale face glaring at me. Draco. I grit my teeth and wrench my wrist from his grasp. How dare he grab me like that.

"What do you want butt-breath?" I growl at him. He moves his body close to mine. He's trying to intimidate me. I just know it. I back up against the stone wall. His face inches from mine. I catch my breath, he looks very angry. I try to go through my thoughts of the past few days. Nope, I haven't done anything to make him angry.

"We have Head duties tonight. Don't forget Mudblood." he growls back at me. I can feel his warm breath on my cheeks. Hm, he smells kind of nice, like mint, shaving cream and something else. I take a deep breath trying to figure out what that something else is. He takes a step back. "What the hell are you doing? You sniffing me?"

"Well, it's kind of hard NOT to sniff you when you bully me and stand an inch away from me." I yell at him. "Besides you smell like the rear end of a Troll." I smirk at him. I can see his face turning red. Oh man, it's too fun to pick on him. Wait, he's smirking now. Young Draco smirking is not a good sign. He steps close to me again. His body is so close I can feel the heat radiating from him. I stand my ground as he sneers at me.

"I think you kind of like me Mudblood." his fingers gently tug on one of my curls. I pull my head away so he can't touch my hair. What in heaven's name is he talking about? "Hm, though I would never, ever be with someone like you. You are dirty." he leans in very close. My heart beats fast in my chest. He's going to kiss me? No! I won't stand for this. I do the only thing I could think of, I draw my knee up sharply to his groin. He howls and falls down to his knees. His hands between his legs and he rocks back and forth.

I bend down close to his face "I could never like someone like you. Besides Harry is ten times the man you are." I say with a smirk. "He is special." I whisper into his ear then flit off to the Great Hall. I have no idea why I said anything about Harry.

I plop myself down beside Harry in the Great Hall and give him a big smile. He smiles right back at me. I love it when he smiles. My heart kind of stops for a moment. I hit my chest to get it pumping again.

"Hey Hermione! You look chipper." he says to me. Ginny sits down across from Harry followed by Ron. I nod my head to Ginny and Ron.

"Oh, it's lovely to come face to face with the rear end of a dragon in the morning. I decided to knee him in the groin." I say and grab some toast. Just then Draco shuffles into the Great Hall. He winces a couple of times as he heads for his Slytherin table. He shoots me a dirty look and I wiggle my finger with a smirk. Ron, Harry, and Ginny snicker a bit at Draco's pain.

"Looks like you really did knee him in the family jewels." Ginny laughed. I kind of like Ginny even if she likes Harry too. They are meant to be together but I am a little jealous at the same time. She pushes her sleek red hair over her shoulders and picks up a sliced apple.

"Tell us what happened Hermione?" Ron asks with a twinkle in his eye. He looked like it was Christmas day and waiting for a present.

"Oh, he was just trying to intimidate me. You know how Draco is like...is something wrong?" I ask. All three of them look surprised at what I said. Ron's mouth was hanging open.

"You call him Draco?" Harry turns to me with wide green eyes.

"Not even Crabbe and Goyle call him by his first name." Ginny says. I blush a little bit at my mistake which the blush was another mistake. Now Ginny is eyeing me suspiciously. Great, now I bet she thinks I fancy the bloody git.

"I meant Malfoy. Anyway, so he was trying to intimidate me so I kneed him. He deserved it." I shrug my shoulders like it's no big deal. "I need to get to the library. I need to research something." I stuff another piece of toast into my mouth. My new friends say bye but I can feel their eyes on me as I hurry away.

Ah, the Library. It's huge with thousands of different books. I like the smell of books. I guess I really take after my Grandmother in more than just appearance. I look for books on magical items. I find about five books and sit down at one of the tables. I flip open the first book "Historical Magical Items in the Wizarding World" I flip through until I find a chapter on mirrors. Mirrors of death, mirrors of desire, mirrors to spy with. Nothing. I go through two more books before I realise it's time for class. I put the last two books on hold for me for later then bolt for my first class of the day. Herbology.

I slump back into the chair I used when I get back to the library. I feel tired. I had five classes today and mounds of homework. No matter. I need to find this mirror so I can get home. I open one of the books I placed on hold earlier and look for mirrors.

Ah ha! Mirrors of time. Found it. Wait, no, those kinds of mirrors just shows you glimps of events in your past if you look into it. I slam the book shut and grab the last book I had on hold. I open it up and search. I wonder if I will have to look in the restricted section if I don't find anything. Last book, nothing. I get up and put the two books away and continue my search. I don't know how long I spend in the library. I do go to the Great Hall for dinner briefly then right back to the library. I found heaps more books to search through. Maybe about ten more books, thick books.

Some time I fell asleep. I wake up with a page stuck to my cheek and I must have drooled. Gross. I wipe my mouth and peel the page of the book off my face. I look out the window to see that it's very dark out. I look around for a clock but I do not see one. I gather my school bag and put the books away. I step out of the library right when the lights turn out. I sigh and fix the bag strap over my shoulder. I need to get back to my dorm. I still haven't found any new information about the mirror which depresses me.

I head up toward the Gryffindor common rooms. I want to drop my stuff off and I still have no idea what time it is.

"MUDBLOOD!" I hear from behind me. I turn to see a very, very angry Draco storming down the hallway. His robes billows out around him as he heads to me. I clench my teeth and get ready for any yelling he is about to inflict on me. "You never showed up for rounds you stupid piece of filth! Guess who had to do all the work? Yes, me" he came up on top of me fast. I stumble back.

"Look, I'm sorry Draco. I fell asleep and I'm sorry." I snap at him. Draco is actually shaking with rage. I take another step back.

"How dare you call me by my first name! And because of you, we are both now in trouble! Detention for both of us! I'm innocent and I still get in trouble because of you!" he yells in my face and points a finger at my chest.

"We have detention? Great, just great." I grumble. "Look, I'm very sorry Draco..."

"Stop calling me by my first name you damn Mudblood!" he screams at me, his fists clench tight. I can feel my eyes widen a little bit and back up against the wall. I've never seen anyone this angry before. I'm actually afraid he is going to hit me. "So yes, because of you we both have detention. Where were you huh? You with Potter and Weasel? You whoring around or something that kept you from doing your damn job? How hard is it to do rounds for a couple of hours huh?" he screams at me again.

"How dare you suggest I would even do something like that!" I scream back and fold my arms across my chest. I raise my head up boldly and stare at him. His gray eyes are no longer gray, they look almost black. I try to calm myself down and speak in a normal voice, I grit my teeth as I speak, "I happened to be in the library doing research and I fell asleep. I am sorry I got you into trouble." I uncross my arm and reach out with one hand. I touch his shaking fist gently. He jumps back like I electrocuted him.

"Don't touch me Granger." he growls at me. He closes his eyes, I can tell he is trying to pull himself together. He takes a couple of deep breaths then opens his eyes. His eyes gray again, his teeth clench tight as he speaks "Look, you are Head Girl. You do your job. Also Granger, you are to sleep in the Head Girl's dorm. Seems you have forgotten. I expect to see you in the head's common room in fifteen minutes. If not, I will personally come find you..." he then leans in and growls low into my ear. I gasp at how close he is, I place a hand on his chest to keep him back "...and drag you back by your hair if I have to." He pulls away from me and fixes his robes. He glares at me then storms down the hallway away from me, his robes billows around his long legs.

He really scares me. I hurry to the Gryffindor dorms to go get my stuff. I know I better get go to the Head dorms. I haven't stepped foot in there since I've fallen through the mirror. The two girl roomies are in the room giggling and laughing when I get inside.

"Hey, I have to go to the Head dorm." I tell them. That Brown girl grab my hands and pull me to the bed. I sit on the bed with the two girls. "Look, I really have to go. I don't have time for chit-chat." I say firmly.

"Oh pish-posh, it can wait. We were just talking about boys." Brown says. I laugh, what else would these girls be talking about, not NEWTS. "We wondered which of the two you like best. Ron or Harry? You are with them all the time." The Patil girl scoot closer to me eager to know my answer. I laugh and blush.

"No, no, no, no. I can not answer this question." I blush and get up from off the bed. The girls squeal and Patil grabs my hand to keep me from getting too far.

"You blushed! You have to tell us now!" Patil gushed. I pull my hand from her grasp and shake my head.

"Alright, I will tell you who I think is most handsome then, not who I like best. I think Harry is most handsome out of the two." I blush harder. The girls all squeal then giggle. Brown covers her face with her hands as she giggles hard into them. "Now, I need to get to the Head dorms." I pack some of my things.

"Well, I'm good with cards. Maybe I can read your cards and see about your love life. I've done some of the other girls." Brown says and reaches for her packs of cards. Ok, she has my attention. What girl could resist doing these little cards or any little game about love. I sit down on the bed and fold my legs up to see my fate,who will I end up being in love 've messed with those cards over and over with different results. Harry, Ron, then Ron again.

I seem to have lost track of time. I hear yelling downstairs, the two girls and I stop laughing. Fourth time around with the cards it looks like Harry is about to win but the door swings open with a bang. Patil and Brown both giggle nervously as Draco steps into our dorm like he owns it.

"There you are! I told you if you didn't come to the Head dorms I will personally drag you out by your hair!" he shouts at me. He seems to not notice that there are two other girls in the room with me, staring at him like they are star struck.

"Hi, Malfoy." Brown blushes hard and climbs off the bed, she bats her eyelashes at him.

"What?" He shouts at her, his eyes only on me. "Come on Mudblood." he snarls at me.

"Let me finish packing my things." I tell him

"What the hell have you been doing all this time? You aren't even packed?" he yells at me. I scowl at him. The two girls giggle nervously. Honestly, who cares if Draco is in their dorm. I grab my bag and stuff in some of my clothes, shoes and books.

"Hey Malfoy, we were wondering if there is a girl you like." Brown asks boldly and gives him a pretty smile. Maybe she hoped he would say it was her, I don't know.

"What?" he snaps at her with eyebrows furrowed. He turns to me, his black shoed foot tapping impatiently. "Hurry up Granger!" he shouts.

"Stop shouting at me or I'm not coming with you at all." I say to him. I'm honestly really tired of him yelling at me all the time. It's tiresome.

"I've had enough of you and I'm tired of waiting! You've already gotten me into trouble!" he shouts at me. That's it, I plant myself firmly on my bed and fold my arms across my chest. I shake my head at him.

"I'm not going. You keep shouting at me and I don't like it." I say firmly, I tilt my head up definitely.

"Not going? Oh, hohoho you are going." he says. He swoops down on me so fast I don't have time to react. He grabs me and throws me over his broad shoulder. His arms snakes around my upper legs to hold me. I wiggle around and squirm like a mad woman. I beat his back with my hands and kick my legs. I yell and curse him too "Keep moving around like that and the whole world will see your white knickers." I gasp and pull my skirt down to cover up. Patil and Brown are both shocked at his actions as he carries me out of the dorm room. They follow us both down the stairs and into the common room. The others look at both of us surprised.

"Malfoy, drop her!" I hear Harry demand. I look up to see Harry holding his wand out in front of him. I blush hard and reach behind me to make sure my knickers are not showing.

"She is coming back with me to the Head dorms Potter!" Draco says to Harry. Harry moves closer to him and Ron shows up a moment later with his wand out. "Besides if I drop her she will land on her bum and get hurt." Draco says smugly.

"Put her down gently then Malfoy." Harry demands, he looks pretty angry. His green eye are bright and flashing. My heart skips a beat.

"I don't think you will be hexing me when I have your little Mudblood here. You could hurt her" Draco smirks then swaggers to the portrait hole. Yes, he swaggers to the portrait hole. My body swayed back and forth a bit when he swaggers. I hear some of the girls giggle softly, I'm sure it's Brown and Patil. I look over at Harry and shrug my shoulders. The Fat Lady swings open and we leave Harry and Ron looking very angry.

I wiggle and squirm over his shoulder the whole time he carries me to the Head dorms. My stomach is a little sore from most of my weight pressing down on it. I curse at him the whole way. At the portrait to the Head dorm, Draco shouts "Dung Beetle" then he steps inside. He literally throws me onto the couch in the huge common room. Hm, seems the Head's common room hasn't changed much either. Rich coloured furniture in the common room, large roaring fire in the huge marble fireplace. I fix my skirt that almost went up over my hips when he threw me and sit up on the couch.

"How dare you throw me like that and how dare you embarrass me in front of my friends, in front of Harry!" I shout at him. I get off the couch. I'm so tired of his attitude and tired of him thinking he can yell at me when he pleases or treat me like a sack of potatoes.

"How dare YOU, Granger! I had to step into the Gryffindor common room and grab you! How dare YOU for forgetting about your duty and then I get in trouble too!" he yells at me. He stops and rubs his temples with his fingers. "Never mind, I'm tired and I have a headache. Go to bed Granger." He sighs and turns away to go to his dorm. I watch him retreat to his bedroom and close the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

Sorry it took such a long time to post up a new chapter folks! I hope you guys enjoy it! R&R!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Confusion

My grandmother's dorm here is different. It holds most of her precious things. Her books, her diary, her letters, notes, and photos. I smile a little bit as I look over the photos. Ones of her with her parents in Paris. Her, Harry and Ron by the lake. Her and the two boys hugging each other in their 4th year. I pick up a photo of just herself. She looks so happy standing there looking proud. She holds her Hogwarts letter in her hands in front of her. I put her photo back on the desk.

I pick up her leather diary. I run my fingers over the spine of it then flip it over to look at the front. "My Diary" is says on the front in gold lettering. I put the diary back, it wouldn't be right for me to read it. Also, I have no idea if she cursed it to keep anyone from reading it.

I peel my clothes off and go into my private bathroom to shower. I find she has a little bit of makeup on the counter. I touch the lip gloss then pick up a light brown eye-shadow, I smile to myself. I lay down in the bed after my shower and think about the young man across the hallway from me. Even though I am so tired of him yelling at me and manhandling me, I feel a little bad for him. I've come to realise that he likes Hermione but seems to be fighting with himself.

Next morning McGonagall corners me. She scares me, I mean really scares me. She looks so stern and severe. She looks at me through her square rimmed glasses. I want to run away down the hallway.

"Miss Granger, I trust that you will never shirk your Head Girl duties again am I correct." she didn't ask me a question it was more like a statement. I nod my head quickly.

"Yes Headmistress. I'm deeply sorry that I missed my duties last night. There is no excuse for my actions." I say solemnly. I look down at my feet ashamed.

"Be that as it may, you have detention with Mr. Malfoy for the week. You will clean the halls and lavatories without magic." I gasp and my mouth hangs open. Without magic? Merlin's beard that will take forever! "Yes, without magic Miss Granger. I want you to report to my office tonight at 8 sharp." she says sternly then walks off. Curses. I wanted to go back to the library to look for more books on mirrors but this old bat ruined my plans. I grumble loudly to myself.

I step into Charms class. Harry and Ron are already there and I sit down beside them.

"You alright Hermione?" asks Ron with great concern. "We would have hexed him to next year but he had you over his shoulder." he frowns. I pat his hand gently with a smile. He blushes, his ears turn pink.

"Yes, I'm fine. Dra...Malfoy was just angry with me. I um...forgot to do my Head duties and now we both have detention." I say with a frown. Both Harry and Ron gawk at me. I am not sure why they look like two fish with their mouths open.

"You...you..you forgot your Head Duties?" Ron stammers. Seems he could not get his head wrapped around that I forgot.

"Yes, I forgot. I was so busy trying to look up magical mirrors that I fell asleep..."

"You forgot?" Ron said again, he looks at me.

"Yes, I already told you Ron. You need to check on your hearing." I snap.

"Hermione, you alright? You have been acting a little funny since the time I found you in the hallway on the floor." Harry looks very concerned. My heart skips a couple of beats. He is so sweet. His green eyes big with worry. I reach over to pat his hand. Actually, I want to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. He has pretty shaped lips.

"Oh, I'm fine Harry...I..." I stare into his eyes and I kind of forgot what else I was going to say. His eyes distracted me. He blinks and looks away. Ron frowns. The Charms teacher walks in with books in his arms. Guess we will be reading from books and taking notes today. What fun.

Later, after classes were over I walk around the hallways looking for the gold mirror. Blast that mirror. I need to find it. I want to go home. I will miss seeing Harry Potter and his pretty eyes and lips. I turn down a long corridor, this one heads toward the kitchens. I pace and look at all the paintings and mirrors on the wall. Blast, none of these mirrors here are it. I will have to try another hallway. Where could this mirror be? I turn a corner and run right into Harry. I jump back with a small yelp. Smooth, really smooth.

Harry grabs my shoulders to steady me. I blush some and tuck my crazy hair behind my ears.

"Hi, I was just...um.." I didn't know what to say. My tongue feels like it's all twisted up and unable to form words. He smiles at me which my heart again skips a couple of beats. I wish it would stop doing that. I'm going to drop down dead one of these days from all the heart skippings.

"What are you doing Hermione?" he asks me. He drops his hands from my shoulders. I wish he kept them on my shoulders.

"Oh..I..mirror...looking for a certain mirror." I finally manage to say. This is so embarrassing.

"Would you like for me to help you? Is this that mirror you've mentioned before?" he muses. He knits his dark brows together thinking for a moment. He looks so cute. Then, I do something so dumb, my body took over. I stand on my toes and kiss his lips. A small peck on the lips. I step back with a hand over my mouth, I can still feel the shape and warmth of his lips. Harry looks surprised.

"Er..Hermione, what was that for?" he looks embarrassed now. I wish I could hide under a rock. I have no idea, none at all, as to why I suddenly did that.

"I um...I..." I couldn't even form the words. I turn on my heels and run down the hallway. I have to get away from him. I can't believe I just kissed the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived! Sadly, I was not watching where I was going. Seems the Fates are messing with me today. I round a corner at full speed as I run and smash right into Draco. He yells out and we both fall over. It was like slow motion and I know I am going to hit the ground hard. I can see the ground coming up. Draco moves his body last second and his arms wrap around me. We both crash to the floor with Draco on the bottom and me on top, our arms and legs in a big tangle.

Draco groans under me then shoves me off. I move to my knees on the floor beside him and peer over at his face. He winces and looks to be a little bit in pain.

"I'm so sorry Draco." and I am sorry. "If I hadn't been running like that you wouldn't have gotten hurt." I frown. He scowls at me.

"Don't call me Draco! And yeah, if you hadn't been running I wouldn't be lying here in pain! Stupid Mudblood!" he shouts at me. My frown turns into a scowl and I punch him in the arm hard. "Ouch! What was that for?" he yells.

"Stop yelling at me! And stop calling me Mudblood! I'm not a Mudblood!" I turn away. My back to him. I can hear him moving around behind me. I peer over my shoulder briefly, he sat up and rubs the back of his head. He scowls at me when my eyes met his. I snap my head back around to not look at him. "Hmph." I say under my breath.

"Why in the hell were you running in the hallway?" he asked, his voice even now. I half turn toward him with a frown.

"I kissed Harry Potter and ran away." I say flatly. Draco's gray eyes flash anger for a moment. "I should go. I'll see you at eight Dra...Malfoy." I say. I got to my feet and brush off the dirt from my gray skirt.

"So you kissed Potter and ran way huh. Guess he's a very bad kisser." Draco drawls. He too gets up from off the floor, he winces a couple of times. He reaches behind him to rub his lower back for a moment. "I can't wait to rub this into his face. And Weasel King. I bet he's going to be happy about hearing this." he smirks to himself. He rubs his hands together. "Oh this is just beautiful."

Alright, he looks too happy and this is scary. I don't want him saying anything. Rumours at school spreads like wildfire and this would be bad,very, very, bad. I shouldn't have said anything. It just came out of my mouth when he asked. I am making a right mess of things. First I kiss Harry then blurt it out to Draco!

"Malfoy, don't you dare say anything! I will hex you to kingdom come if you do!" I shout at him. Draco turns to me with a gleeful face and laughs.

"This is just too, too good to keep to myself." he smirks. "Harry is a bad kisser and Weasel-breath will be heartbroken" Draco laughs then he tilts his head to the side. He looks serious for a moment as he thinks. He then gives me a flirty smile "Guess you need a real man to kiss you." he says in a low voice

What is he talking about? Oh Merlin's beard! No! Draco steps close to me and I back up. His hand moves to the middle of my back to keep me from going any where.

"What are you doing?" my voice trembles and I start to panic. I have to get out of here! Draco smiles at me, his head leans in closer. I can feel the heat radiating from his body with how close he is.

"I'll kiss you little Mudblood." he says soothingly. I wish he would stop calling me that.

"Stop it! I promise I'll throw up on you if you move any closer!" I shout at him then make pretend gagging noises. He stops moving. He looks slightly hurt, he drops his hand away from my back. He steps away.

"I wasn't going to kiss you. Why would I want to kiss filth like you? I was just playing with you because it's fun" he yells at me. He fixes his robe, turns on his heels and storms off down the hallway. His robe billows out around him as he storms off.

I lean back against the wall. I place a hand over my heart willing it to calm down. That was so close. My whole body is shaking now. I take a few deep breathes. I need to calm down. Oh blast, I have detention with Draco in an hour. It will be awkward now. I close my eyes for a moment thinking back on all that happened. He took the brunt of the fall. He actually moved his body in the way...for me. He looked angry for a split moment when I stupidly blurted out that I kissed Harry Potter. He was jealous! He tried to kiss me then looked hurt when I said I would vomit on him if he tried. Draco is head-over-heels in love with Hermione. What am I going to do?

For the next hour I search and search for that dumb mirror. I could not find it anywhere! This is so frustrating. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack...I think that is the muggle saying. I groan when I realise the time. I have to see Draco now during detention. I head for McGonagall's classroom. I find it interesting she still teaches Transfiguration and is Head Mistress. I stand by her door waiting. Draco shows up a minute later. He smirks at me. I scowl at him and turn away. McGonagall opens the door and stands with her arms crossed over her chest. I look at her, heaven's she scares me.

"Alright, you will be cleaning classrooms and lavatories without magic. Yes, Mr. Malfoy, without magic." she reaches behind the door for a moment to pick up buckets with rags inside. She shoves the buckets into our hands. "You can start with this room. I want everything to be spotless. I will come check on you two in an hour. Go fill the bucket up with some water and soap and start cleaning." she scowls harshly at us then walks off.

I storm off to go fill my bucket in the girls lavatory then come back. I get my rag and dunk it into the bucket, wring out the rag then start washing down desks. I mumble to myself.

"This is servants stuff. I'm a Malfoy, I shouldn't be cleaning desks and toilets! I hate McGonagall. She is an evil old witch." I say under my breath. I turn to see Draco walk into the room and he starts to clean desks too. I hear him mumble as well.

"This is a servants job! I'm a Malfoy! That evil old witch!" he mumbles. I stop washing the desk to stare at him. The corners of my lips twitch, I'm trying to not laugh. I could not hold it in and I laugh. Draco stops washing the desk and glares at me. "What are you laughing at Mudblood!" he shouts. "Cleaning without magic should make you feel right at home!" he snarls.

I just keep laughing. This is too much. "I'm a Malfoy!" bit. He slams his rag down onto the desk and glares daggers at me. My stomach hurts from laughing so hard. I place a hand on my sore stomach and sit down in a chair. I look up at his face and just laugh more. I throw my head back and laugh. I flip off the chair onto the floor. My feet on the seat of the chair.

"Stop laughing at me Mudblood!" he shouts and I hear him stomp over.

"I'm...haha..I'm sorry Dra..Malfoy..hahaha...alright...I'll stop" I laugh then try to calm down. He stands over me and glares. I giggle softly and slap a hand over my mouth. Draco grits his teeth. I can see his jaw tighten. He then bends down quickly and grabs the hem of my skirt. I stop giggling right away. What in heaven's name is he doing? He quickly pushes the hem of my skirt down to cover me up. Oh Merlin...my knickers were showing and I didn't notice. I was so busy laughing! This is so, so embarrassing! He moves his hand under my knees and lifts my legs up. My feet move off the seat of the chair. He pushes the chair away and drops my legs onto the floor.

"I'm fine!" I shout, then try to calm my voice down "I'm fine. Don't help me." I push his hands away. I get to my feet and fix my skirt once more. I blush hard. My panties were a lame pink colour with little hearts with words "Wednesday" all over even though it's Monday. I cover my face with my hands. I can't even look at him.

"I think you need to learn how to read Mudblood. It's Monday." he says, I can hear in his voice he's trying not to laugh. I hear him walk away from me. I peek between my fingers at him. He is back to scrubbing the desk. I drop my hands and pick up my rag. I am so embarrassed I feel like crying. I sniffle a couple of times as I scrub the desk. Draco moves to another desk to clean it. I blink back tears and sniffle a couple more times.

Draco throws down his rag and turns to me. "Stop that noise. It's annoying. Who cares that I saw your knickers." he frowns at me. What a charmer.

"Just, I'm so embarrassed." I say with a shaky voice, I can feel the tears trying to leak out. Draco rolls his eyes at me.

"Whatever Granger. Make you feel better if you saw mine?" he asks. I look up at him. What? He asking me if I want to see his undies? "That way we are both thoroughly embarrassed." he reaches for his black leather belt to undo it. I gasp sharply and shake my head.

"No, no, don't do that! Gross!" I yell and shake my hands back and forth. I really don't want to see his undies. I laugh softly. He re-buckles his leather belt with a smirk.

"Fine, no more sniffling and feeling sorry for yourself." he said firmly. He picks up his rag again and starts to work. We work for about an hour in comfortable silence. I glance over at him every now and then to watch him. I wish I have pretty platinum blonde hair like his. I like how it falls across his forehead. He has a nice straight nose too and pretty lips. I smile when he bites on his bottom lip at one point.

I jump when McGonagall speaks from the doorway. "Ah, you two are doing a fine job. Looks like you are almost finished. Miss Granger, clean the chalk board and then you two can start in the classroom next door. I'll be back to let you go later." she walks off. I walk to her huge black board and start to clean it off with my wet rag. I'm too short. I reach for a chair to stand on. I climb onto the chair and work some more. Draco glances over at me then walks over to hold the chair steady.

"Thanks Malfoy." I smile at him. He shrugs his shoulders. I finish the blackboard quickly and get down. He didn't help me down but that's alright. I put the chair back and we head for the next classroom.

We both work until McGonagall comes back an hour later. We finished up in the second classroom first before we are dismissed. Draco and I walk toward the Head Common Room together. His hands behind his back as we walk. I say the password for the room and we both walk inside. The fire still lit in the fireplace and it feels warm in the common room. I turn to him and lightly touch his arm.

"Goodnight Malfoy." I say

"Goodnight" Draco says and heads for his room.


	5. Chapter 5: So close

Hey you happy readers! Another chapter is up! This one is a little sad/scary. Enjoy and please Read and Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: So close

So the next couple of days have been a bit...weird. Harry hardly speaks to me and he seems to run the other direction when I come around. It makes me feel kind of bad. Ginny hangs off Harry's arm now. Blast that Ginger-haired girl! Oh right, they are suppose to be together. I shouldn't be jealous. But still! Ron has been around me a bit more. He is alright I suppose. He mostly talks about Quidditch and NEWTS.

Meanwhile, I've searched almost every bloody hallway in this castle! I can not find that dumb gold mirror anywhere. Curses! I want to go home!

After classes are over I head outside to sit by the lake. I take some library books I checked out to continue my search on magical mirrors. I conjure up a blanket and lay down in the grass on my back. I pick up one of the books and flip through it to see if there is anything useful for me. Sadly this book only had talking mirrors. I toss the book aside and pick up the next one. The sunshine felt so nice against my skin. My eyes droop shut and the book lays against my chest. Ah, just a short nap before dinner. Yes, a short nap.

"Granger, Granger, GRANGER!" I hear distantly. I think I roll over or maybe my arms move around but I'm not sure. Feels like the world is shaking. I feel someone open my left eye. The sun is so bright so I squint my eyes tightly. More shaking, this is not good and a snort. I don't know if I made the snort or what. I finally open my eyes and behold, Draco is leaning over me.

"Woman! You sleep like a grown mountain troll! Your snores could knock down trees!" he yells at me. I snore that loudly? That git! Ouch, I have a little bit of a headache from my nap. I rub the sides of my head and sit up on my blanket and look around. The sun is setting and the trees casts shadows across the lake.

"What time is it" I mumble. Draco looks very annoyed with me.

"It's almost 7:30 you idiot." he grumbles. I see him reach into his robe pocket searching for something.

"Oh Merlin's pajama pants! I didn't mean to sleep that long!" I get to my feet, the book falls off my chest and land with a loud _thunk_ in the grass. I bend down to pick up my books quickly and get my school bag. "I have to go! Food has to be eaten!" I yell over my shoulder as I start to run for the castle. I hear running behind me. Draco running after me? I look over my shoulder and there he is. He holds a large piece of parchment in one hand as he catches up with me.

"What the bloody hell are you running for Mudblood?" he yells then he shoves the parchment into my school bag. "Here, scheduled list for the next three months of prefect and Head duties. You have to approve then give it to McGonagall." he says flatly. I nod my head.

"Malfoy!" someone shouts.

"What!" Draco and I both shout at the same time. Oops, I did it again. You know, it's very hard to remember I'm pretending to be Hermione Granger when I am actually Hermione Malfoy for the past 17 years so it's automatic when someone says Malfoy I think they are talking to me. Draco glances down at me with a raised eyebrow and his lip curls up like he smells something bad.

"I'm Malfoy you stupid girl. You are Granger." Draco shouts at me.

"I know who I am!" I shout back at him and stomp away. Ron is the person that shouted "Malfoy". I head over to Ron and give him a little smile. Ron smiles back then looks past me to Malfoy. He scowls at Malfoy and drapes an arm over my shoulder. I look up to see Draco sneer at us both and his eyes flash angrily.

"Come on, I haven't eaten dinner yet." I say to Ron. I want to get out of here quickly before...blast...too late. Draco had to open his big, fat mouth.

"See you traded one model for another Granger." Draco says behind us. Ron swings around. His face red.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Malfoy?" shouts Ron. He reaches inside of his robe to get his wand. I grab Ron's hand and pull him toward the castle. I can see the door. If I can just get us there. Draco laughs and Ron pulls his hand away from mine. No!

"Oh? Granger didn't tell you?" Draco drawls. He leans against a nearby tree and looks down at his perfect fingernails with that stupid sneer. Oh, he looks so proud of himself. I hate him.

"Malfoy is just a git, come on Ron." I urge and pull on Ron's robe to pull him to the door. "He's just trying to bait you." Come on! Almost to the door! I reach out my hand for the door.

"So, she didn't tell you that she snogged your best friend the other day?" Draco smirks at Ron. Ron's eyes went wide. "Seems she traded Scarhead for you now." Ron turns to me with shock etched across his face.

"This true? Did you snog Harry?" Ron asks, I can hear the hurt in his voice.

"Oh dear, I guess I let the cat out of the bag." Draco shrugs his shoulders and pushes off the tree. He swaggers toward the door with a satisfied smirk. I stare at him with my mouth open. What a truly horrible person. I want to curse him so badly that even his grandkids will be feeling the curse! Er...

"Hermione, what he said true?" Ron asks again and pulls on my arm gently to get my attention back to him. Draco disappears behind the door and I can hear him laughing now.

"Yes,I mean it was just a small peck on the lips Ron. It just happened." I sigh loudly. "It's nothing really." I laugh trying to make it sound like it's no big deal. "Come on, lets go."

"You know he likes Ginny. Why would you do something like that? I thought you...kind of..sort of...liked me" He said. I bite on my bottom lip for a moment. My heart aches. I feel so bad. I stare up at his face which is still red. I already knew that liked me, ok, Hermione Granger.

"I'm sorry Ron." I whisper to him. He balls up his fist and hit the door hard then walk into the castle. I wince some.

Dinner tasted like cardboard but I ate anyway. Ron avoids me when I try to make eye contact. Detention finally rolls around at 8pm. I walk into the Potions classroom with my bucket of soapy water and rag. Draco stands by the teacher's desk with a smirk. I scowl and start to work on cleaning bug guts off a desk.

"Tough day Granger?" I can hear the amusement in his voice. I don't say anything. I scrub harder on the desk. I hate him, I hate him so much. He walks over to a desk to begin scrubbing. He chuckles to himself. I stop scrubbing and look at him. He looks at me with that gleeful smile. "Took your little playmates away from you. Oh the look on Weasel's face was just priceless. I knew he liked you, he's been sniffing around you for years" he sighs and has a far off look on his face like he is remembering that moment. I grit my teeth.

I look away and scrub at the desk with all my might. If I can just get this day over with, tomorrow I will try to fix the damage. I finish with the desk and move on to the next one. I dunk my rag into the bucket and wring it out.

"Look at you, so low and dirty. You deserve it Mudblood." he says. I close my eyes and count to ten. Ten didn't work so I counted up to twenty. "Think you can strut around the castle with two stupid little boys trailing behind you like you are something special." Ugh, alright, count to 30..1..2...3...4...5...6... "Seems Scarhead wasn't man enough to tell his own best friend he got snogged and poor Weasel so hopelessly in love with the likes of you. You are nothing but dirt" 25...26...27...28...29...30.

Draco laughs and I open my eyes. I look over at him. Blind anger sweeps over me and I just can't take it. Him laughing at my expense and hurting my friends, how dare he! I throw down my rag and I growl so loudly it even surprises me. I jump onto Draco like a cat. Draco falls back onto the floor with me on top of him. I try to hit anything I can. I hear a couple of grunts from him. My fists are a blur as I hit as much and as hard as I can. I yell at him, I yell hexes and curses at him. If only I had my wand!

I am taken by surprise when Draco grabs my wrists painfully and flip us over. I land on my back with a "oof", the wind knocked out of me. I growl loudly at him and kick my legs out trying to get him off me. My foot connects with his left thigh and he winces with a loud groan but he manages to pin down my legs.

"GET OFF ME!" I scream at his face. His face is red from fighting and looks like I gave him a bloody lip. His lower left side of his lip is swelling and bleeding. Good! He deserves it! I push my body against his to get him off. Grr! He's much heavier than me and he's got me pinned down well.

"You attacked me!" he shouts at me. I scowl at him. I feel like spitting on him. " I didn't deserve you attacking me! Look at my beautiful face!" I spit on his face. He roars so loudly my ears hurt and I'm scared for my life. He lets me go so he can clean off his face with his robe. I bolt for the door. I've done it now! I have to get away! I'm almost to the door and he tackles me. I land on my stomach with a loud grunt. I'm going to be bruised for days. My knees and hands are sore from smacking onto the flagstone floors hard. He flips me over, his hand grips my jaw hard. His eyes dark with anger. I try to get his hand off my face, he was hurting me!

I can see him get control of himself. He lets go of my face and looks away in shame. He gets off me and ruffles his hair with his hand.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Hermione." he says softly. He looks at me and I back away from him. I'm still on the floor as I back away and my back pushes up against the door. "I'm so sorry." he shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling for a moment. He then looks at me once more, his face very somber, his eyes very sad. He reaches over with his hand to touch my face with his fingers. I push his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I yell at him. My jaw hurt pretty badly from how tightly he held it. He looks even more hurt, for a moment I feel bad but then the throbbing pain in my jaw remins me not to feel sorry for him. He scoots closer to me. "Get away from me Malfoy!"

He stops moving toward me. "Hermione, there anything I can do? I've hurt you and I've never, ever hurt another woman. I was taught better than that and I just..." he looks beside himself. "I'm lower than dirt for hurting you like this." his voice is shakey. He reaches once more to my face. I flinch but I don't shout at him like last time. He touches my sore jaw with his fingers. His touch is very gentle.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I ask him. He shakes his head with a faint smile, well he smiles as best he can with his busted lip.

"I don't hate you Hermione. I mean I did hate you when I was in my first and second year. After my third year I didn't hate you. I kind of..." he looks right into my eyes "admire you." he says finally. Admire me?

"But you call me names and do mean things to me. That's not admiring someone Malfoy" I retort back at him. He shakes his head. He then looks frustrated, his eyebrows furrow together for a moment.

"Well, I do...admire you. I don't know how else to speak to you. If I don't shout insults you wouldn't pay attention to me." he says firmly then he blinks like he just realises something. Like something went "click" inside of his head. "I don't like it when you don't pay attention." he says slowly. "I...think I..." I felt my heart hammer inside of my chest. No, he can't say it to me. He has to say it to the other Hermione. I quickly get to my feet.

"Don't!" I shout then calm my voice down. "No, just...um, you should get to the hospital wing. Your lip is busted and bleeding still." I point to his lip. He touches his lip with his fingers to see that there is a little bit of blood. He gets to his feet too.

"You should go too. I hurt you, maybe Madam Pomfrey can give you something for the bruises." he says as he looks me over from head to toe. I blush slightly. I don't like it when blokes do that, look me over from head to toe. I know he was looking at the damage but still. He is looking at my body.

"Fine, lets just find McGonagall first then go to the hospital wing." I say. He nods his head. I did not want us to get into more trouble for just leaving while we are serving detention. We find McGonagall and she asks us what happen. We explain I was standing on a ladder and slipped, we both crashed to the floor getting hurt. She looks at us suspiciously then agrees to let us go to the hospital wing. We will have one extra day of detention for not finishing up today.

Draco and I walk side and side toward the hospital wing. We stay quiet as we walk. His hand brushes against mine a few times but he does not seem to notice or care. I glance around at the walls looking at some of the pictures. Wait, there! A gold mirror! I rush past him down the corridor to get a better look. I hope and pray that it's the mirror that I need to get home! Please! It is the mirror!

"The mirror!"I shout happily! I laugh and touch the huge gold mirror with my hands. It's the mirror that I need! THE mirror! "I found it!" I jump up and down then wince. Ouch, my bruised legs and arms.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asks and he looks into the mirror I am touching. He makes a face and gingerly touches his busted lip. "Looks bad. You have a good punch." I turn to him and wrap my arms around him. I hug him hard. I can't believe I found it!

"I found the mirror! I can go home!" I laugh. He peels me off him and looks back toward the mirror.

"Well, seems the mirror has moved" he says. What? I spin around to look and the wall is bare. NO! The mirror is gone! I run to the wall and touch where the mirror should have been. I fight back the tears. I want to fall to the floor in a ball and just cry. I was so close to home.

"It's gone. I was so close and it's gone." I say dejectedly. I sniffle loudly and wipe at my eyes. "Lets just go." my shoulders droop and continue walking to the hospital wing.


	6. Chapter 6-The Tart

So sorry about the long wait. I got lazy then a billion things happened like a car accident (yes, I'm ok), a funeral for my great uncle, graduations and so on! Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I will try to post a new one up soon! Read and Reveiw! Grammar is not perfect! Forgive me!  
Love you guys!

_

Chapter 6: The Tart

Madam Pomfrey asks us what happened then she fussed over us. I got tired of it but sat on the hospital bed relaxing. I glance over at the bed beside me. Draco lay there watching me then glances away. I scowl some and snuggle down into the covers. I picked up the potion I am to drink for the next thirty minutes to heal bruises. Draco got one too.

Finally, we are set free from the clutches of Pomfrey two hours later. I head down the stairs from the hospital wing. Draco grabs my wrist and I stop to look up at him. He is not looking at me. His fine jaw is set. I wait for a moment but he still doesn't say anything. Alright, this is weird. It makes me feel edgy.

"You at a loss for words? I never thought I would see the day where you Malfoy, are at a loss for words." I smirk. He shoves my wrist back at me with a scowl.

"Shut it Granger." and he brushes past me. His shoulder lightly bumps into mine as he passes. He walks down the rest of the stairs ahead of me, his head held high and looking like he owns the whole castle. He is back to his normal self or trying to anyway. I smile and shake my head. This is the Draco Malfoy I want to see, that confident one with the swagger. I follow silently behind him with a smile. I can't help it.

He goes through the portrait hole first to the Heads dorm. I follow in behind him and head for my room.

"Goodnight" I hear behind me. I turn to look at him. He does not smile at me.

"Night...Malfoy." I smile faintly and walk into my bedroom. I close the door behind me. I sigh loudly and shake my head. It's been such a long night and I'm sure McGonagall will punish us for not finishing out our night of detention.

I peel off my school uniform and shower. After the shower I run my fingers through my damp hair in hopes of taming it a little bit. I smile at myself in the mirror. The bruises have pretty much gone.

"Hm, good job Pomfrey." I mumble to myself then I walk out of the bathroom, put on my pajamas and lay in the bed. I turn my head to the pictures on Hermione's desk and smile a little bit. She looks so happy in the pictures with her parents and Harry and Ron. I hope she is alright wherever she is. My eyes drift close and I fall asleep. I sleep pretty hard.

OOOOOOOOOOO

I'm late. Oh no! I have less than 3 minutes to get to class. I race down the hallways as fast as my legs can carry me. My school bag heavy with books which drag me down. I round a corner and see bright red hair and next to him a dark haired boy amongst a crowd of students. I have a stitch in my side as I get to them.

"Hi...can't...breathe...thought...I was...late" I manage to say. Ron scowls at me and turns away. Harry didn't seem to know what to say and looks anywhere but at me. I roll my eyes. "Look, I'm sorry and I made a mistake. I don't want you two to not talk to me. I feel terrible about all the things that I've done" I say to them. Harry looks at me finally and nods his head once. Ron turns back at me with a face. I manage a weak smile. He doesn't smile back.

Doors to the classroom open up and we all stream inside. Harry and Ron sit down in their desks and turn to me. I smile inwardly and sit down with them. I hear Draco walking into the classroom with that laugh of his. He has a nice sounding laugh, not one of those horse laughs or anything like that.

"Look, the Trio is back together. How quaint. Seems Scarhead and Weasel has forgiven the little tart" he sneers. All three of us turn to glare at him. Ron moves his arm to get his wand out to defend my honor. Draco laughs and his two goons laugh too. He sits near the back. I turn back around.

"Just ignore him." I whisper and place my hands on each of their shoulders. They both turn back around to face the front.

"One day I'm going to punch that idiot so hard his grandchildren will feel it." grumbles Ron. I smile at him. McGonagall walks into the classroom and gives me a stern look then she looks to the back of the class with a stern look. I know she is staring down Malfoy.

"Settle down class, now that you are all here let us begin..." I start to tune her out. I know I shouldn't but I do. I twiddle my quill about and doodle onto my parchment. I feel something hit the back of my head and turn around to see where it came from. I turn back to face the front and this time try to pay attention. Again, I get hit in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" I whisper loudly. McGonagall must have super hearing. She stopped her lesson and folded her arms across her chest.

"Something the matter Miss Granger?" she asks firmly. I hear a couple of people snickering behind me.

"Nothing Professor." I say and look down at my parchment in front of me.

"Very well then. Let's get back to the lesson." she turns away and goes back to the blackboard. I feel another hit on the back of my head and turn around quickly. Draco is silently laughing and Parkinson has her hands over her mouth. I scowl at them and make a rude gesture. Draco stops laughing and glares at me then mouths" Stupid tart" at me. I mouth "Deatheater" at him. I see him pick up his wand off his desk. His face turning red with anger. I mouth "Deatheater" at him three more times.

"Shut up you" he mouths.

"Stupid git." I mouth back.

"Mudblood."

"Death..."

"You two finished with your conversation?" I hear behind me. I gasp and whip around. I see McGonagall staring down her nose at me then at Draco. I gulp. "You two already have detention for weeks. Would you like to add to it?" I shake my head no. "I would like to finish this lesson sometime today. Maybe I should let you two teach the lesson since you are so keen on talking during class."

I shake my head no. I bit on my bottom lip nervously. I pray that she will not force us to get up and teach the lesson. She frowns at both of us. Harry and Ron keep their heads down not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

"I'm sorry Professor. It won't happen again." I say to McGonagall.

"See that it doesn't Miss Granger. I'm already disappointed in both of you." she glares at Draco. He doesn't have his smirk now. Stupid git. McGonagall goes back to the lesson and picks up the text book. Ugh, I'm so tired of Draco. I want him to stop pestering me once and for all.

After all of my lessons I sit in the library with Ron and Harry. They both sit in front of me with books spread out over the desks. Seems I am forgiven which I am grateful for. It would be rather tragic to not have friends while I'm here. I open up my Ancient Runes book and stare down at it. Why did Grandmother have to take so many classes. I pull out my parchment, inkwell and quill to begin. We work in comfortable silence for a bit. Ron yawns loudly then rubs on his eyes.

"I'll be back. I need to stretch my legs." Ron says and wanders off. He leaves me and Harry alone. I place my quill down onto the table and reach over. I tap his hand to get his attention.

"Harry. I'm truly sorry for how I've acted." I sa. He pushes his glances up his nose.

"Oh, Hermione. You know, let's just forget about it." he says with a little smile. I nod my head in agreement.

"Alright, let us forget about it." I laugh and shake my head. "I was just silly. Ron, welcome back." smile at Ron. Ron sits down next to Harry.

"Miss anything?" Ron asks and he stretches his long legs out under the table. "Teachers are mad giving us all this homework! It will take us a year to complete it all!"

"Well I could make a homework schedule for us...or not" I say, Harry and Ron's faces both are saying "NO" to the schedules. "Fine, no schedule. And don't think I am going to let you copy my homework Ronald Weasley." I say pointedly to Ron. Ron pouts and I laugh.

"But Hermione! Without you we would both fail. You are amazing and bloody brilliant. Come on." Ron urges. I smirk at him and get up gathering my things from the table. I stuff my things into my leather school bag.

"No Ron. But, I will read your homework and help you revise."

"You're the greatest Hermione." both Ron and Harry say at the same time.

"Sure, sure. I'm going to go back to my dorm for a bit. See you at dinner" I say and wave to them both. I chuckle to myself. They are so silly but they are great people.

I head out of the library and head for the common room. I want to finish my Runes homework in peace and maybe shower. I'm almost to the portrait when I hear shoes clacking behind me. I turn to see Draco Malfoy walking toward me. He has a smirk on his face which isn't a good sign.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little tart." he says icily. I roll my eyes at him. "Who've you been trying to seduce this time? Longbottom? Finnigan?"

"Go away, I don't have time to argue with you." I snap at him. I think about all the homework I need to do soon plus reading over Harry and Ron's work later. Ugh. He steps closer to me and I stand my ground. I'm sick and tired of him bullying me. I've got his number though. I smirk back at him.

"You know Draco Malfoy, you act like a little boy from primary school." he looks at me with confusion.

"What are you talking about Granger?" he asks waspishly. I fold my arms across my chest with a soft laugh. This irks him and he sets his fine jaw and raises his head up. So Malfoyish.

"I'm talking about how little boys act when they like a girl in primary school. Usually little boy is all mean and pick on the little girl he likes. Bugs in her hair, name calling, taking her dolly away. That's what you are doing to me." Draco looks a bit livid and I hold a hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle. "You bully me, you call me names and want my attention even if I am mad at you."

"What the hell?" he stammers and for a moment seems to be at a loss for words. "I'm not a little boy!"

"So dear Malfoy, I'm tired of you bullying me. I'm tired of the name calling. Stop it." I say firmly to him and point a finger near his face. Draco shoves my finger away from his face. I put my hands on my hips and shake my head at him.

"I don't even have words to express how idiotic you sound. Me? The great and wonderful Draco Malfoy like you?" He laughs in my face. He laughs so hard he holds his stomach. I roll my eyes.

"That's right you stupid git. You. Like. Me." I say with a smirk then turn on my heels to step into the common room. I hear him still laughing behind me. He has a nice laugh but at the moment it grates on my nerves. I wish he would shut up. I walk toward my bedroom door grumbling and still hear Draco laughing but seems he has followed me into the common room. He wipes some tears from his eyes and shakes his head.

"Oh that's rich. Why would I like a little tart like you hm?" he says.

"Ha! Remember last night? "I do admire you. I shout insults at you so you'd pay attention to me" I say in a high-pitched voice to really get under his skin. Draco grits his teeth. I can see the tension in his jaw and neck. Good! The little freak! Alright, not little but he is a freak!

"I don't sound like that!" he shouts then he lowers his voice "Besides, it was just a moment of weakness from fighting with the likes of you. I wouldn't look too much into it if I were you." he sneers then walks into his dorm and slams the door behind him. It's my turn to laugh. I laugh and make sure I laugh loudly enough for him to hear through his door. HA! HA! HA! Stupid git!

Why was I coming back to my room again for? Stupid Draco Malfoy distracted me. I hate him. I stop laughing like a mad person and go into my room to figure out what it was I was going to do. I sit on my bed and shake my head. Shower, finish off my Runes homework then skip off to dinner. Sounds like a good plan to me. I think that was my original plan?

So, I do exactly that. I shower first then work on my Runes homework again. It's so quiet I hear Draco open his bedroom door and move around in the common room. It sounds like he is pacing back and forth. Maybe what I said bothered him and I hope it does. I called him out and he deserves it. I concentrate on my Runes homework and eventually Draco leaves the common room.

Finally dinner rolls around and my stomach complains at me. Ah, food! I smile, fold up my finished Runes homework then head for the Great Hall. No sign of Draco Malfoy any where. I skip to the Great Hall.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger? MISS GRANGER I AM SPEAKING TO YOU YOUNG LADY!" I hear behind me. Right, I'm Miss Hermione Granger. I was so into the idea of food I had forgotten! I stop and spot Professor McGonagall looking very cross. "Well, now that I've gotten your attention, you and Mr. Malfoy still have detention. I will see you tonight. You will both stay an extra 30 minutes to make up for not serving your full time last night. Understood?" Oh great, an extra 30 minutes with Malfoy. Why me?

"Yes Professor. An extra 30 tacked on. I'll see you tonight." I say.

"Good, enjoy your dinner" she says and whisks off down the hallway, her robes billows out around her. I slump into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Ginny are already seated and eating. I plop down beside Ron and give him a forlorn look.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asks me. Harry reaches for Ginny's hand and holds it. It's as it should be and I'm happy.

"I have detention again tonight and I have to stay an extra 30 minutes because we did not finish last night." I complain. Ginny frowns and shakes her head. Ron stuffs a piece of pork chop into his mouth. How I envied him, not a care in the world, just him and food.

"Ugh, an extra thirty with Malfoy. Poor thing." Ginny says with a sad face.

"So why didn't you finish out your detention last night?" Harry asks. Ron stops eating so he can hear. Ginny leans towards me.

"Oh right, yes, well, last night Malfoy and I had ran into some issues while cleaning and we got er...injured. Obviously we are alright. Nothing broken or anything." I try to wave it off. I really didn't want to tell them we fought... literally. I pick up a couple of pork chops, scoop some mash and peas onto my plate then tuck in.

"What kind of issues?" Harry presses. No, I don't know what to say and I want to eat my food. A shelf fell, yeah that's good!

"Um...a shelf fell and we got a few bumps." I shrug my shoulders. I don't look at him and shovel peas into my mouth.

"A shelf fell on you two? Merlin's beard! I'm glad you are alright!" Ginny exclaims and looks at me with concern. I nod my head and say "mmhmm". I cut into my pork chops. Food is so good. We chat about homework and Quidditch teams. I try to join in with the Quidditch chat but the players they know are different from the ones I know. It's a little bit depressing.

All four of us head for the Gryffindor Common Room to continue our conversation and I help revise Harry's and Ron's work until it is time for me to go.

I slowly head for McGonagall's room. I don't want to go. I don't want to do detention. I don't want to see Draco Malfoy. And I don't want to clean the Muggle way. McGonagall's door is already open so I step inside and see Malfoy sitting on top of a desk waiting.

"Oh good, you are here just in time." McGonagall says from behind her teacher's desk. It has bits and bobs on the desk and heaps of papers. She stands up to look at both of us. "You will be cleaning the potions room once again. Clean the desks, restack the books and restock the potions cupboard. That should cover your hour of detention plus the extra 30. You may go." she waves her hand towards the door dismissing us. Here we go, our extra long detention.

We both head for the Potions classroom. We find buckets and clothes. Fill up the buckets with water and begin scrubbing off the desks. I push my hair into a ponytail to keep some of my hair out of my face. I look over at Draco. He's got his back to me as he scrubs a desk. He is tall and he has nice broad shoulders. He bends down to drop his cloth into the bucket and I see his profile. He has a very lovely profile. He has long eyelashes and strong jawline and nice neck. Oddly he has pretty skin too. I watch him reach into the bucket with his hands, his fingers are lean and nimble. He wrings out the cloth then moves to another desk so once more I see just his backside. I can see why the girls whisper as he walks down the hallway. Or girls blush if he glances their way but I haven't seen him flirt too much with the girls. He might throw a girl a smirk or a little wink but that's about it. That Pansy girl hangs all over him. Sometimes he seems to like it and sometimes he seems very annoyed.

My brother Phineas will look like Draco when he gets older. I know he will be a heart throb. He will have to whack girls off with a beaters bat. I miss my brother even if does annoy me sometimes. I wonder how he is doing and how his classes are coming along. I miss walking into the Great Hall and looking over at the Ravenclaw table and seeing him sitting with his friends. I wonder if he has finally decided to try out for Quidditch or not. Last year, his second year at Hogwarts he wanted too but felt like he wasn't good enough. He wants to be a Keeper. So, during the summer he trained with some of his friends behind our mansion, he looked so cute zooming around. I smile and shake my head at the memories.

I go back to scrubbing. We scrub and scrub until all the desks are finished. We empty out the buckets into a sink and hang the cloths up to dry.

"Right, so restacking books and restocking the cupboard then." I say. He doesn't say anything. He turns on his heels and head for the large shelves of books on one side of the wall. He begins to stack up books onto a nearby table. I follow him and do the same thing. He seems to be a bit moody tonight. We work as a team oddly, we just fell into a good rhythm of stacking books, dusting them off then shelving. It went by rather quickly. Once that was finished I dust my hands off and push some of my wild hair behind my ears.

"The cupboard" Draco says and heads straight for the potions cupboard. It's a good sized cupboard really. About four grown adults can fit inside comfortably. There are shelves on all three walls with bottles and labels. On the floor of the cupboard are unopened crates, there are ten of them in all. Draco pries them open with a metal bar. Inside the crates are large jars of potions ingredients from frog livers, beetle eyes, lacewing flies, dragon's blood and so on. I bend down picking up a jar of unicorn hair. They are shimmery and white. I place the jar on the shelf labeled "Unicorn hair" and get another jar to shelve.

I put away about twenty jars. I reach down in the crate for another jar and Draco's hand touches mine. Seems we were going for the same jar at the same time. I look up at him and he looks at me.

"Sorry, you take it." I tell him. I pull my hand away but he grabs my hand in his large one. His hand feels warm against mine. "Um, my hand." I try to pull my hand out of his grasp but he holds it firmly and still looking at me. He is starting to unnerve me.

"I thought your eyes are brown." he says to me. Right, Hermione Granger has brown eyes. I look away from him and stare at a jar of dragon tongue.

"Er, they are brown. It must be the light, it is dark in here." I say lamely, I pull to get my hand back but he doesn't let go.

"No, they are gray, not brown. They are kind of like my eyes." Draco says thoughtfully. He steps around the crate we are unloading. I take a step back and my back presses up against the shelves. Merlin's Beard! This is not good! He is so close! Hm, he smells nice. That spicy smell, aftershave, minty, soap, ok he just smells great. I can't help but breathe in his scent.

"Look, we really need to get these jars on the shelves. Also, I would like my hand back." I say firmly. He finally lets go of my hand but his tall form is in my way. I can't move around him. If I were a ghost that would be amazing. I could just walk through him but sadly I'm very solid.

"I hate you so much Granger." He says huskily. His gray eyes stare down into mine. My heart is racing so fast, I don't know what to do.

"It's Mal...er...I hate you too!" I growl at him. "Now leave me alone." I push on him but he doesn't move. He tilts his head to the side still looking into my eyes. I feel his fingers gently touch the right side of my jaw. I gasp sharply and push on him again. No, no, no! Oh Merlin who is in heaven, if there is one, help me!


	7. Chapter 7: This is major

I wanted to say thank you to all of my readers and for the reviews I've gotten so far for this story. I'm happy you guys like the story. I have the next chapter up and hope to get chapter 8 up! Sorry this one is a little short.

As always, Read and Review! xoxox

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: This is major!

I can feel his breath on my cheeks. My heart is pounding so hard and I can barely breathe! His face inches from mine. He is going to kiss me! I take a deep breath and I see his eyes look down at my lips. NO! I see the corners of his lips turn up! I open my mouth, I scream. I scream as loudly as I can. Draco jumps back with his hands over his ears and looks at me in surprise. My whole body is shakey. He almost kissed me! That was too close!

"What in heaven's name is going on here?" I hear Professor Slughorn shout. He rushes into the cupboard in blue pajamas and a matching nightcap and bedroom slippers. Tuffs of his white hair poke out from under his cap. Draco drops his hands from his ears. He looks about ready to bolt from the cupboard.

"I...I saw a spider Professor. A very large one. It startled me is all." I tell him. A spider? I guess I could say Draco was a bit of a spider a moment ago! He had me trapped in a corner and almost went in for "the kill". Professor Slughorn looks a little put out.

"A spider? Miss Granger, really. Well, I'm glad you two are alright. It sounded like someone was on the verge of being murdered. Finish unloading the crates then. I'm going back to bed." Professor Slughorn says and shuffles out of the cupboard to go back to bed. I scowl at Draco.

"You are lucky that I only screamed. I should have kneed you where it hurts." I yell at him. He clenches both his fists tight and walks towards me. Ack, he is getting close to me again! His shoulder bumps into mine hard causing me to stumble back. I rub my shoulder. That kind of hurt.

"Finish the rest yourself Mudblood." he says with venom in his voice. He leaves the cupboard.

"You are suppose to help me!" I shout after him and I step out of the cupboard in time to see the hem of his cloak vanish out of the potions room. Blast! I trudge back to the cupboard. In a way I am both happy and mad he is gone. Happy he is gone because he almost bloody kissed me! Mad he is gone because I still have two whole crates of potions ingredients to shelve. I pull off my school robe and get back to work. I finish shelving about twenty minutes later. It would have gone faster if that idiot hadn't left me! I grab my robe and walk out of the potions classroom. I'm exhausted.

I decide I do not want to go back to the head dorms so I go to the Gryffindor common room instead. Luckily Longbottom was coming back from the library to let me in. I thank him then head for the girls dorms. I walk inside to see the Patil girl and Lavender talking. I wave at them then kick off my shoes. I close the curtains around my bed and lay down.

I think back on the event in the cupboard. I know Grandmother and Grandfather said they did not start dating until after they graduated from Hogwarts. I have a feeling they must have secretly dated sometime during their last year at Hogwarts because they dated for a short time after graduation then married quickly. I roll over onto my stomach and tuck my arms under my head with a loud sigh. Draco Malfoy is starting to realise he cares for Hermione Granger. I seriously need to get back to my time before he makes another pass at me. He needs to be making passes at HER. She needs to be HERE not there wherever there is.

I sleep fitfully. I keep waking up and thinking Draco is about to pounce on me and my dreams are all crazy and they do not make sense. I wake up before the other girls do. My hair is extremely wild from tossing and turning all night but I do not care. I head for the Great Hall. Only a handful of students are there doing homework, eating and chatting. I sit down at the Gryffindor table and grab a plate. I pile on toast, sausages, eggs and a couple of waffles. My eyes feel like there is sand in them, I am tired. I start to eat then see Draco saunter into the room but stops when he sees me. He looks tired himself like he didn't sleep well either. Good! I hope he had nightmares of a vampire Hermione draining his blood and laughing maniacally.

I frown at him. He scowls back then he actually walks toward the table. How dare he! He places his hands on the table across from me with a smirk.

"Nice hair Granger. Sleep well? I bet you had beautiful dreams of kissing that scarhead Potter." he says.

"Go away Malfoy. I've had enough of you. I will throw this waffle at you if you don't leave." I stab my waffle with the fork and lift it up off the plate. I glare at him so he knows I mean business. He scoffs at me then walks off toward the Slytherin table. I shove half the waffle into my mouth and stare holes into his face. I hate him. He makes me so angry. Grr!

I glance over to see Seamus nearby. I have an idea, an awfully awful idea. I can feel my lips turn up into that Malfoy smirk. Oh yes, I know Draco will look over at me and I know he will be watching me. Luckily I'm seated in such a way that I can see the Slytherin table with ease. I shuffle down the table with my plate toward Seamus who is staring at his Herbology book and eating toast.

"Morning Seamus." I say lightly. He glances up from his book with a smile.

"Morning Hermione. Just studying here for Herbology. Need to catch up you know." he says and picks up his pumpkin juice. I reach over with my hand to touch the book he is reading and lean in close to see what he is reading about. I can feel eyes burning into me. I glance up through my eyelashes. Yes, my evil plan is working. Draco is watching very closely. He fingers are wrapped tightly around his fork in a fist. I look up at Seamus and bat my eyelashes with a soft smile.

"I see, yes well I've managed to finish off that huge 12 inch paper Professor Sprout wanted us to do on Moonwart."

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Seamus asks, he tilts his head and actually leans in to see if I have something in my eyes. Oh this is perfect. I can't help but smile. I sneak a peek over at the other table. Draco looks very unhappy. Pansy is trying to get his attention and he shoves her off him roughly. Hohoho, nice.

"No, I'm fine." I laugh softly and toss some of my crazy hair over my shoulders.

"Oh, alright. Yes, I finished that monster of an essay not ten minutes ago. I feel like my hand is going to fall off." he laughs himself. This is just so easy. I hear a loud whine from Pansy.

"Draco darling, come back!" Pansy pouts at him and stands up. He ignores her and walks toward the doors to exit the room but he slows down when he passes my table. He turns his head toward me. His eyes glare at me and his nose is flared. I see that his fine jaw is set.

I look back at Draco and wiggle a little finger at him with a smile. I hear a soft growl from him and he stomps out of the Great Hall. Ha! Ha! Ha! I win Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Seamus. If you need me to revise any of your work just let me know alright." I say to him and pat him on the back.

"Yes, sure Hermione." he says and picks up his pumpkin juice. I smirk to myself. I am so satisfied and oh, so pleased with myself. I see Harry and Ron shuffle in soon after. Ginny comes along about ten minutes later. I need to speak to her. I have to.

"Ginny, can I talk to you after we eat? It's pretty important." I say to her. Harry and Ron are arguing about Quidditch.

"Yes, sure. Is something wrong?" Ginny asks. I shake my head no and finish off the last waffle on my plate.

"No, but I do need your advise on something and I need your help." I tell her. I wait for her to finish eating. Draco never comes back to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny and I leave together and find a broom closet. I shut the door behind me and light up the room with my wand so I can see her.

"So, why are we hiding in a broom closet?" Ginny asks and looks around. She shakes a cobweb off her fingers.

"Sorry, but this is important. Draco Malfoy tried to kiss me last night." I blurt out. Ginny's green eyes get wide and she gasps very loudly. She forgot about the sticky cobweb.

"What! You must be jesting Hermione. He hates you!" she squeaks out.

"Yes, I know. Well I mean like he said "I really hate you Granger" and touched my face and tried to kiss me." I explain. I feel shaky again.

"So what did you do? You said he tried to kiss you but didn't actually do it." she says and wipes her hand on her skirt to get the cobweb off. "I hate spiders." She glances around to see if she spots any.

"I screamed like I was being murdered. Slughorn came running in in his pajamas." I stiffle a laugh. "Malfoy's face was pretty funny too. Utter shock and he looked like he was about to bolt.". Ginny laughs pretty hard herself and holds her stomach. I like her. She manages to catch her breath.

"I can not believe he tried to kiss you! I'm glad you didn't let him. I wish I could have seen his face." Ginny chuckles. It's now or never. I have to tell her partly who I am and I need her to help me find the mirror. Two sets of eyes are better than one.

"Also, um, I know this is going to sound completely mental but you have to believe me. Ginny, I'm from the future." even to me it sounds mental. Ginny raises an eyebrow. "Yes, I fell through this time traveling mirror and I can't find it. So, I need your help."

"How far ahead into the future?" she asks me and folds her arms across her chest. She doesn't believe me. I didn't expect her to believe me at first.

"Um, about sixty years?" I say questioningly. I'm not exactly sure how far ahead. I'm taking a guess at about sixty. Grandfather is almost eighty and in this time period he is 17 so yes, about sixty years. "Yes, sixty years. I have to say not much has changed in Hogwarts after sixty years, teachers are all different of course, some new discoveries that are not yet in the books." I tell her. "Look, I don't expect you to believe me. I tried to mention it to Ron and Harry but they kind of blew me off..."  
"So in sixty years am I still alive? You even know me?" Ginny asks.

"Oh yes, you are Aunt Ginny." I smile at her. "It's very odd speaking to younger you and Ron and Harry actually." I say.

"Am I married to Harry?" she asks hopefully.

"Yes, you are married to Harry and have three lovely children." I say quickly "Now this mirror is large and gold. Ornate you know with flowers and birds..." she cuts me off again.

"Who does Ron marry? I bet he marries Hermione." she says. "I'm your aunt after all."

"Oh, um, no. Ron doesn't marry Hermione Granger. Actually..." she raises an eyebrow and waits for me to say something, I shift on my feet and try to determine if I should tell her or not.

"So, who does Ron marry?" she presses me.

"I'm not going to tell you. You do know her though. She's a lovely person and they have about five kids. She's in Ravenclaw by the way, two years behind him, he bumps into her in Diagon Alley and they just clicked" I smile at her. She smiles at me and seems happy with my answer. "Alright, so I need you to help me find this mirror so I can go back to my time and hopefully Hermione Granger comes back to this time so things will be set right." I say quickly before she stops me again.

"So, who does Hermione Granger marry then? What's your last name?" she asks. I look up at the ceiling. Merlin, I just need to her find me that freak'n mirror! All she is doing is asking me who marries who. Argh!

"Alright, just, um, don't scream or anything. I promise you Hermione Granger loves my grandfather with all her heart. They were always laughing and smiling." Ginny taps her foot waiting. "Please, just, alright... she marries Draco Malfoy. Which is why..."

"SHE MARRIES HIM?" she yells so loudly my ears ring. Ouch.

"Shh!" I say and put a finger to my lips. "Not so loud. And yes, she does. They do care for each other"

"So, your last name is Malfoy?" she looks kind of angry. I can't help what my last name is. I scowl a little bit at her and place my hands on my hips.

"Yes, it's Malfoy. I'm named after my grandmother. I'm Hermione Jean Malfoy" I point to myself. "I've always been told I look exactly like her well my eyes aren't like her, they are gray like grandfathers." I say. Ginny leans in really close to stare at my eyes. I widen my eyes. "Um, Ginny..."

"They are that gray silver colour like Malfoy's. This is seriously wrong." Ginny mumbles to herself and shakes her head.

"How is this wrong?" I say peevishly. Maybe I should not have said anything to her and look for the mirror myself.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Just, it is very hard to wrap my head around Malfoy and the Hermione I know married to each other." she then starts to laugh and I raise an eyebrow at her. I am starting to get very annoyed. I want to punch her arm.

"What's so funny?" I snap. She coughs and looks me straight in the eyes.

"So your younger grandfather tried to kiss you last night thinking you are Hermione Granger?" she asks, I can tell she is trying to keep herself from laughing. I can hear it in her voice.

"Yes, which is WHY I need to find this mirror so I can go home!" I shiver. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if I didn't scream bloody murder. "You will help me find this mirror?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, I'll help you find this mirror." she says finally. I sigh happily and nod my head.

"Thank you Ginny. Please don't tell anyone." I give her a hug. She hugs me back.

"I won't say anything. Lets go Malfoy." she says with a grin and opens the broom closet. I smile at her calling me Malfoy. I miss hearing someone call me with my last name. We both tumble out of the broom closet. I explain a bit more to her about the mirror and what it looks like so she can help me find it.

I am pleased I have a friend who believes me and is willing to help me find this mirror. I wonder if I can get Harry and Ron to look for the mirror without too many questions. I can use all the help I can get! Hermione Granger needs to be here so Malfoy can pursue her and not me.

I look over at Ginny and give her a smile. I reach over and take her hand in mine and squeeze it. She's a lovely girl. I'm glad Harry ends up with her in the end.

"I'll see you after classes and we can begin our search for the mirror." I tell her. Ginny nods once before heading off down the hallway to get to her classes. I sigh and go toward mine. I think I will try to avoid Draco Malfoy as much as I can today. Of course, I do have detention so I obviously can not stay away from him then. He better keep his hands and mouth to himself!


End file.
